No Me Importa El Dinero
by Saeko-Kuga
Summary: "No, imposible… Natsuki, ella no haría semejante cosa… ella… ella me ama y no sería capaz de… de traicionarme…" Las dudas acechan a un corazón enamorado, no quiere dudar, pero es imposible no hacerlo, sobre todo cuando la persona que amas te oculta algo. ¿Serán capaces de poder solucionarlo o es el principio del fin de su relación?- Mal summary, lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió mejor


**DISCLAIMER: En este fic, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si no más bien son propiedad de SUNRISE y solo hago uso de los personajes para crear situaciones que me gustaría que pasaran, esto con el fin de obtener satisfacción y no el de ganar cash!**

**NO ME IMPORTA EL DINERO**

- "¿Cómo?" – fue lo primero que salieron de mis labios y es que me causaba una gran sorpresa al enterarme de la verdad. Y es que… a pesar de que eran en cierto modo malas noticias… mi pecho se llenaba de gran alivio.

~Flashback~

_¿Dónde estás? Ya es muy tarde, pasa de media noche y tú aún no has regresado… _

_Aun cuando no es la primera vez que lo has hecho, se siente algo diferente… siento… siento como si me ocultaras algo... ¿Será acaso que…?_

_No, imposible… Natsuki, ella no haría semejante cosa… ella… ella me ama y no sería capaz de… de traicionarme…_

_Pero… ¿y si ya la he hartado?_

_Últimamente hemos discutido mucho. Desde que mamá me mandó aquella carta diciendo que regresara a casa, que mi padre estaba en total disposición de perdonarme el haberme ido con Natsuki y que me devolvía mi posición como heredera, fue cuando empezaron los problemas._

_Desde el momento en que ella termino de leer la carta, su mirada se oscureció y me miraba de una forma entre culpable y triste y cuando estaba por preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía, ella se me adelantó._

_- "¿Qué piensas hacer?" – su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, puesto que creí que ignoraría este hecho, pero… ¿Por qué me lo pregunta aun sabiendo mi respuesta?_

_- "¿Qué que pienso?" – por alguna razón sentí rabia – "Pues no pienso en nada Nat, no tomaré en cuenta la existencia de ésta carta… puesto que no tengo nada que pensar."_

_En ella nació una sonrisa retorcida… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? ¿Es acaso que quieres que… me vaya?_

_- "Estaba pensando" – me dio la espalda – "en que tal vez… deberías reconsiderar lo que… te están proponiendo tus papás."_

_¿Qué? _

_No podía vocalizar nada… estaba tan sorprendida por sus palabras que… se atoraron en mi garganta._

_- "¿D-de… qué… estás hablando?" – seguía dándome la espalda y yo me enfurecí - ¡¿Por qué me dices eso?! – le agarré del hombro para que me regresara a ver._

_Cuando la voltee, su mirada se dirigió de inmediato al suelo, evitando hacer contacto con mis ojos._

_- "N-no te enojes…" - ¿por qué estás nerviosa? – "es solo… que…" - ¿qué sucede amor? ¿por qué actúas así? – "es solo que… pensé que… bueno… yo…" - ¿qué tú qué? – "yo… pensé que… bueno… l-lo mejor para ti sería… bueno… aaaam… pues regresar a casa… de tus padres… y bueno… es que… yo…"_

_La abracé con fuerza, sus palabras me herían y no pude evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por mis mejillas._

_- "No…" – susurré mientras me aferraba más a su cuello – "n-no digas eso…"_

_Aunque al principio no lo hacía, correspondió a mi abrazo, pegándome más a ella…_

_- "Shiz…"_

_- "He dicho… no" – la interrumpí, no quería que siguiera con esa tontería – "no sé… por qué me dices esto… pero quiero que entiendas que…" – me separé de ella para mirarla fijamente – "que no me importa lo que ellos digan… eres todo lo que quiero en esta vida… y si ellos no pueden entenderlo, es problema de ellos" – tomé su rostro con ambas manos y le dedicaba una mirada en donde trataba de impregnarle todo el amor que siento por ella – "y el día que me tenga que separar de ti… será porque… la muerte ha querido hacerlo…" – sus ojos se aguadaron – "a menos que…" – sentí un bajón en mi estado emocional con lo estaba por decir – " ya no me a-ames…"_

_No pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara, y es que me dolía tener que decirlas, pero era necesario… si realmente no me amaba… entonces… entonces… yo… tendría que dejarla libre… para que pudiera ser feliz con quien quisiera…_

_Después de que dije aquellas palabras, me besó de la nada. Le correspondí, porque no hay nada que más amé que el tener sus labios sobre los míos… brindándome una calidez inigualable en mi pecho._

_Seguía llorando mientras nos besábamos y al igual que yo, ella también comenzó a llorar._

_Nos separamos y escondió su hermoso rostro en mi cuello mientras las dos llorábamos._

_- "Te amo" – me dijo después de unos segundos, se separó para mirarme fijamente – "te amo más que a nadie Shiz… n-no… no quiero que te alejes de mi lado…" – mi corazón latió rápido; aún después de ocho años de relación… sigue causando en mí las mismas sensaciones en nuestros primeros años de relación – "pero…" – desvió sus ojos nuevamente hacia el suelo… - "yo…"_

_- "Shhhh…" – puse mis dedos en sus labios para que no continuara – "también te amo…" – le acaricié sus deliciosos labios – "lo demás no importa."_

_Le sonreí y me correspondió._

_Estuvimos un rato abrazadas y nos fuimos a dormir._

_Y desde entonces hemos seguido con las discusiones, aunque no solo por la carta, si no por muchas otras razones…_

_Entre ellas, el que llegara muy noche. Realmente me preocupaba de que estuviera tan tarde, pero ella me decía que las cuentas no se iban a pagar solas, que necesitaba matarse en el trabajo para poder sacarnos adelante._

_Y es que a pesar de que también trabajaba en una oficina de gobierno, los gastos eran realmente agobiantes._

_Mis pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse._

_Me acerqué lo más rápido para recibir a mi hermosa peli azul._

_Al verla… mi corazón sintió alivio de ver que se encontraba sana y salva, pero pude notar el cansancio en su bello rostro._

_Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa. Le di un beso y un abrazo cuando se me acercó._

_- "Estoy en casa"_

_- "Bienvenida" – me dirigí a la cocina a servirle la cena – "¿tuviste mucho trabajo?"_

_- "Sí…" – suspiró con cansancio – "hay cada vez más trabajo… así que seguiré llegando un poco tarde…" – me sonrió con algo de culpa – "lo siento."_

_- "Esta bien, no te preocupes, seguiré esperándote hasta saber que has llegado con bien." – me acerqué y le di un beso en sus labios – "Ahora… come… iré a prepararte el baño."_

_Me dirigí al baño para prepararle la tina con agua caliente. Una vez que terminé, regresé al comedor para hacerle compañía, pero cuando llegué… ella ya había terminado de comer y levantaba los platos para llevarlos a lavar al fregadero._

_- "¡Ara!" – me le acerqué – "Si quieres, déjalos, yo ahorita los lavo"_

_- "No… está bien… yo los lavo" – siguió con lo que estaba haciendo y una vez que termino se dio la media vuelta y me dijo – "Bien… ya terminé… ahora iré a darme un baño, quiero ya irme a dormir, estoy agotada"_

_Y sin más se dirigió al baño._

_La seguí sin más… no es que tuviera en mi mente algo como… tener algo de "sesiones de masajes relajantes" con mi Natsuki… es solo que… puede necesitar ayuda para enjabonarle la espalda._

_Cuando entré al baño… ella apenas estaba terminando de desvestirse y bueno… creo que un segundo baño no me haría nada mal… ¡Ara! Creo que me está sangrando la nariz._

_Después de enjabonarnos y tallarle su sensual espalda, nos metimos a la tina. Estuvimos un buen rato entre besos y mimos._

_Amaba momentos como estos… no cambiaría por todo el dinero que hubiera podido heredar por poder pasar estos hermosos momentos al lado de mi Natsuki._

_Después de una buena sesión de baño relajante, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación para ponernos nuestros pijamas y por fin descansar después de un día largo._

_Al día siguiente, al ser sábado, no tenía que ir a trabajar, pero mi hermosa oji verde si, así que ella salió temprano como siempre mientras yo me disponía de hacer el aseo en la casa._

_Puse a calentar agua en la tetera para poder tomar mi delicioso té negro y me dirigí al centro de lavado para lavar la ropa sucia de la semana._

_Mientras hurgaba entre los bolsillos de los pantalones de mi Natsuki antes de meterlos a la lavadora, encontré un papel de hoja de libreta en el pantalón que se había quitado anoche._

_Al principio no pensaba en ver de que trataba, pero al no saber si era algo importante decidí abrirlo y al leer su contenido… sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho._

_Me dirigí al comedor para sentarme mientras leía una y otra vez las cortas líneas que en él podía verse claramente._

_**Mañana a las 10:00 P.M. en Shibuya 1-24-10**_

_**en el hotel Shibuya Tokio Inn**_

_No quería pensar mal… no… eso… sería imposible… es decir… si bien el tipo de caligrafía era el de una mujer… se podía notar… pero… no creo que mi Natsuki… pueda… traicionarme… debe… debe ser un error._

_Y con ese pensamiento continúe con mis labores hogareñas. Preparé la comida para cuando mi hermosa chica llegara, pero mientras estaba preparando la comida me llegó un mensaje de mi Natsuki:_

_**Nena… lo siento… no podré llegar a comer...**_

_**hay mucho trabajo, llegaré hasta en la noche.**_

_**Adiós, te mando besos.**_

_Y así… un escueto mensaje en donde no solo me avisaba de que llegaría tarde sino que también fue cruel… puesto que sentí la frialdad del mensaje…_

_Y de nuevo recordé el papel y sentí ansiedad…_

_Respiré profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarme; no debía de pensar en ello, puesto que es algo imposible que mi Natsuki hiciera algo de esa bajeza…_

_Así que di la ansiedad por terminada con el pensamiento de que tal vez… tenía que ir a recoger algún coche y por ello tenía que ir a ese lugar… y sin más continúe…_

_Pero mi ansiedad volvió… al ser ya las dos de la madrugada y ni luces de ella._

_Traté varias veces de comunicarme con ella al celular, pero me salía el mensaje de que… o lo tenía apagado o se encontraba fuera de servicio, lo cual causó que mi preocupación aumentara._

_Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que dieran las cinco de la mañana, por fin llegó… y aunque mi congoja desapareció al verla llegar, en mi pecho nació el enojo, puesto que llegaba en estado de ebriedad._

_- "Nat… ¿pero qué…?"_

_- "¡Shiz!" – al parecer pensó que estaba dormida – "Creí que estabas dormida" – como lo sospeché. Se tambaleaba y se notaba a leguas que había tomado mucho._

_Me acerqué para meterla al baño y que se diera un regaderazo con agua fría para que se le bajara la borrachera._

_Si bien me encontraba peor que enojada, prefería callar… es mejor hablar con ella estando sobria, puesto que ebria es mucho más necia._

_Una vez que se terminó de bañar, se puso sus pijamas y se metió a nuestra cama a descansar._

_Se quedó dormida al instante en que su cabeza se posó en la almohada y yo… yo no podía conciliar el sueño… puesto que estaba batallando con dejar de lado la idea de revisar sus ropas._

_No pude más y fui a hacer una inspección… _

_Primero revisé sus pantalones, los cuales, no había nada más que dinero, supongo que de las propinas por la reparación de algún vehículo…_

_Me sentí un poco aliviada al no encontrar nada fuera de lugar. _

_Cuando pensaba dirigirme a la cama para dormir a su lado, me di cuenta de que estaba pisando su camisa; y entonces no dudé en recogerla para echarla al cesto de ropa sucia, pero al levantarla… pude percibir un aroma… no dudé en ponerlo en mi nariz… y mi cuerpo se puso rígido…_

_El aroma era de un perfume de mujer…_

_Pero no era el de ella… sino… más bien… era de otra mujer…_

_Alejé la camisa… y sentía que mi mundo se hundía en la oscuridad más profunda…_

_Quería llorar… pero preferí tranquilizarme y que lo mejor era no sacar conclusiones… es decir… mi Natsuki me ha dicho muchas veces que me ama así que… no… no debo dudar de su amor y su fidelidad._

_Aún con la incertidumbre, tiré la camisa y el pantalón al cesto de ropa sucia y me dirigí a la cama. Me acosté a su lado y una vez que sintió mi calor, me abrazó fuertemente y continúo dormida._

_Sonreí… si… es imposible que ella pueda traicionarme._

_Despertó después de las tres de la tarde… y su resaca sin duda era muy fea… se le podía notar en su hermoso rostro._

_Cuando se sentó en el comedor, le pasé una taza de café muy cargado para que le bajara la cruda, me dio las gracias y lo bebió sin decir más._

_Sé que sabe lo molesta que estoy… es por eso que después de unos minutos de silencio, se atrevió a hablarme…_

_- "Yo… Shiz…" – le miré indiferentemente – "lo siento… sé que no es justificación… es solo que…"_

_- "¡Basta!" – detuve sus balbuceos – "No quiero saber…" – desvié mi mirada._

_Ella ya no dijo nada… solo… solo agachó su cabeza con cierta culpabilidad._

_Fue un domingo bastante horrible, tuve que tratarla con indiferencia y es que… no podía evitarlo… de solo recordar la camisa con aroma de otra mujer hace que sienta un nudo en la boca del estómago._

_Cuando nos fuimos a dormir, cada quien durmió por su lado… pero… a partir de ese día… ya no pude pegar el ojo en todas las noches siguientes… puesto que ella seguía llegando tarde… y yo… yo la esperaba con ansiedad a que llegara; no me importaba lo demás… solo… solo quería que ella llegara con bien a la casa…_

~Fin Flashback~

- _"Así es señorita Fujino, pensé que ya lo sabía…" –_ dijo Jonh-san.

- "No… no sabía… pero en verdad le agradezco el que me haya dicho la verdad"

Me despedí cortésmente de Jonh-san y me senté en una silla.

Me solté a llorar… ¡pero de alegría!

Semanas de angustias… pero… ¿cómo pude pensar en todas esas tonterías?

Respiré profundamente para calmar mis sentimientos y limpié mis lágrimas.

Una vez que estaba terminando de limpiar mis mejillas, escuché el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

Sin duda mi Natsuki había llegado.

Decidí esperar a que ella apareciera en el umbral y una vez que lo hizo me miro y me saludó como todas las noches:

- "B-buenas noches, Shizuru… estoy en casa"

Dejo su saco en el perchero mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Me miró extrañada, al parecer notó que no le respondí a su saludo.

- "¿Sucede algo?"

- "Tenemos que hablar, Nat…" – ella asintió… creo que… notó la seriedad con la que me dirigí a ella…

- "Bien… te escuchó"

- "Comenzaré por decirte que…"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaaaaaa! ¡He vuelto del más allá! Ok no e.e pero si he vuelto... y no es que estuviera muerta, es que andaba de parranda jajaja.<strong>

**Primero que nada, me disculpo por no continuar con los otros fics que están pendientes, es solo que estoy ocupada de lunes a sábado todo el día y gran parte del domingo, a eso, agreguen el hecho de que no tengo lap, no hay inspiración y la sagrada flojera me supera en muchas ocasiones xD.**

**Este fic me lo saque de la manga, no estaba dentro de mis fics en planes (hay un NanoFate en proceso :p) pero me pidieron que escribiera un ShizNat, así que está, he cumplido con la petición :3.**

**Quiero darles las gracias por leer este pobre trabajo, y también los que han leído mis otros pobres trabajos, creanme cuando les digo que no soy buena, pero realmente hago el intento de no hacer una historia más o menos interesante.**

**Gracias a mi editora Saki, quien se alegro de ver un nuevo trabajo ShizNat xD y por supuesto, por sus criticas y el visto bueno de publicar la historia; agradezco a mi amiga Nat... por que... su vida realmente me llena de ideas para escribir muchos fics ShizNat jajaja algún día me basaré en su vida xD.**

**Y también le quiero agradecer a la persona quien me pidió escribir este fic y pues como dije... no soy buena escribiendo... pero espero que te guste, te quiero :3.  
><strong>

**Bueno... nos leemos en algún otro fic jajaja ya cuando reparen mi lap (escribí en la compu de mamá xD) continuaré con lo que he dejado pendiente :p**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
